The Archive of the Nemesis-Recurring Avesta
by Syun
Summary: What if God's son only had the power to take away sins. What if all those sins were sent to another person. What if these two are reincarnated. This is a story about strange powers and concepts


**AN: Hi guys, Its Syun here. I am sorry that I did not update my original story. But, for some reason, I can just not find any inspiration for it. That, and I probably fucked up that last chapter. What with the Gift game and all that. I was originally just going to bestow Gift game abilities to the trio by using the Geass roll system. But, I went a bit overboard and accidentally made all the other children disappear as well. At this point, the only way to solve it is to make the three of them go to Little Garden. There was also no way to stop them from doing that due to the fact that the trio wasn't all that interested as I imagined that they would be about all the supernatural. So, my third story will be on a temporary hiatus while I will rewrite/edit some of the scenes to match the storyline. Meanwhile, I am going to write a DxD fic with some new ideas of mine. My original story might be rewritten though. But, now let's start on a new journey! (I am hoping that this story won't be stopped like my others. (weeping))**

 **WARNING: This fiction will take aspects of certain parts of religions and change them. Please leave if you don't like it.**

In the Bible, there is an entity that is the lamb that takes the mantle of containing all evil. His name was Jesus and he was the son of god. But, what if there was another entity that took the mantle. What if Jesus was only the one who takes. What if Jesus wasn't the one to contain all evil? This story is about the reality in this story. The vessel to all evil will conflict with his own self. (contains aspects from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

In the house of devout followers of the church, there were two children. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They were twins. But, no one who looked at them would have even guessed that. They didn't look the same in almost no aspects. The boy had uneven lengths of hair and mismatched eyes of red and green. The girl had long, even hair that reached out to her waist. Her eyes were a bright yellow. Right now, they were playing with a flashlight and some figurines. They were making a play with the shadows of those figurines. If you looked at them closely, you would see something strange. The flashlight's battery panel was open, and there were no batteries in it. But, the light was still coming out. The shadows were also strange, they flickered and changed like they were alive. Although they were certainly not.

The two children were playing happily and without a care in the world. But, the parents that were watching them were not that way. They whispered to each other. "The girl already has such mastery over light magic." "But, the boy has so much mastery over shadow magic." "Then, it is decided?" "Yes, we will give the girl to the higher ups while disposing the boy." You might wonder how any parent could do something like that to their children. But, even though they are indeed parents, they were just normal people who did not have any similarities in characteristics with their children. The parents thought that their children were not their children. They thought that the girl was a blessing from god, while the boy was something they had to dispose of.

If you think that it was weird, you must see that being devout Christians of the church's more darker side, they were a bit crazy about religion. Like the terrorists of the IS which went to more radical means. They believed that they had some sort of mission given to them by God. And, so they exposed their children to magic. The different kinds of magic that the twins specialize in further strengthening their belief.

As they had said, one month later, they were giving the sleeping girl to the church. Because the girl didn't want to leave the boy, the boy was left with the girl as well. When they woke up, they both happily walked to the entrance of the school. That night, the two went into their beds. While they slept, a person slipped out. He took the boy and scuttled out of the room. While he was running away, he sprayed some blood over the wall. When the girl woke up, the church authorities explained to her that a devil had kidnapped her brother (per the parent's orders). Hearing this, the girl went into her room and didn't come out for seven days. After the seventh day, she came out. Her eyes bloodshot and her hair in a mess. At that point, she started training as an exorcist.

Her brother was meeting a pretty different fate. The assassin that were hired by his parents had chloroformed him and had took him out of the premises. Because the church had powerful magic that stopped people from killing, he had taken the boy out of the premises. Now that they were out of the range, he raised his knife and pierced the boy. The boy's eyes shot up. He gasped. Then his heart slowly stopped beating and he died.

 ** _THE END_**

 **…** **. Just kidding, the continuation is below**

As the child's heart stopped beating, the assassin released the child. He sighed. Another young one, dead. He looked around for somewhere to bury him. Although he was an assassin, he still respected death and people who are dead. But, at that point, he heard a rustling sound. He looked back at this. Then, he found that the boy was gone. He heard someone laughing from the other end of the forest. "Bahahaha, someone trying to kill me should not kill me with that kind of intent." The man stared. Was this the boy that he had just killed? His personality seemed different from the reports which said that he was very gentle.

"If you want to kill me, you will have to kill me bloodily! Twist your blade inside me! Take out my organs! Or something like that." The man was scared. And, the boy's words had some sort of magical property in them. He raised his knife and stabbed! The boy staggered and fell down. But, soon, both the boy and the knife disappeared again. The man whirled around. His eyes wild!

At the other end, there was the boy. The boy was holding the knife, completely unharmed. He smiled. The smile chilled the man. But, the man soon made up his mind. "Hey, I understand that I cannot kill you. But, you can't just return for your sister though. Your sister will be in danger too. Also, it was your parents who hired me." The man said. The boy's smile flickered. He could see that the man was not lying. He was totally telling the truth. "So? What do you want me to do?" The boy said, his smile getting a little smaller. The man smirked. "How about you come with me? I don't know how this is possible, but you look like you are a trained assassin." The boy laughed at that. "And, you think that I would believer that you would not harm me? You, who had already killed me once?" The man just smiled. "I promise to not kill you if you follow me. I know that you can tell lies and the truth apart anyway. Why should I even bother lying? And anyway, I must say that I am very interested at what just happened too. Mind telling me?"

The boy was silent for a minute. He was mulling it over in his head. The words that the man was saying was true. He could know if he was lying anyway. And, the man wasn't lying. He was truly just saying what he wanted. He was truthful. Even though he was an assassin, he never lied. After all, the dead does not kill nor lie. The man did not believe in lying. The boy understood. And, then he proposed conditions. "I will work for you under 3 conditions. First, I will only work for you until I have to go to middle school. From that day on, I will be on my own. Second, when I leave you, I will get an appropriate amount of money and a place to live. Third, (His eyes hardened.) all people that I kill will be dealt as I want." This time, the assassin thought for a bit. And, then, he agreed. That day was the start of one of the most mysterious assassins. 'Angra'

After all the time has passed

A boy woke up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes. He had that dream again. The dream of his past. Now though, all the preparations were complete. It was time for him to go to 'Kuoh Academy.'

 **This is just a prologue. The first chapter might have more words. Or it might not. Please review. I will try to update weekly. But, no promises.**


End file.
